


Black Lace

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, Lingerie, M/M, Valentine's Day, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He chokes on air when he catches sight of Tim. One hand is on the banister, the black Superboy shirt was dipping down enough on one side to reveal the smooth curve of his shoulder and he was wearing black thigh high stockings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“ _That_ …” Kon declares as he slams the front door shut and pulls his glasses off. “Was the crappiest day in the _history_ of crappiest days.”

He threw his bag into the corner, ranting on, “I _swear_! _Everyone_ took a handful of stupid pills today! All the girls were acting like swooning bubble brains and the guys were just… _God_. But that’s not the worst of it!”

 

“I was thirty minutes late for school because this stupid cat wouldn’t come down from a tree and by the time I _got_ to school, I found out that I’d forgotten my report for chem lab. _During which_ …” Kon held up a finger to emphasis his point even though no one was looking but he was sure that Aunt Martha could tell. “The teacher asked me stuff from the work. Which _never_ happens but _only today_.”

 

He snorts as he stomps into the kitchen, “And then there was the usual _joys_ of lunch and dealing with people _way_ too hyped up about Valentines day. It’s just another day of the week! Nothing _that_ special about it that every girl’s gotta go around wearing red and the guy’s gotta have his girl hanging off his shoulder.”

 

When he threw the fridge door open, he immediately slammed the door shut. “ _And_ someone finished the last piece of chocolate cake I’d been saving! Could this day _get_ any worse Ma?”

 

And _that_ was when it hit him that the house had been unnaturally quiet since he had stepped in. He frowned, “Ma? Pa? Are you home?” No reply came to his ears and he turned in askance to the fridge door. Sure enough, there was a small note attached to it with a cow shaped magnet.

 

Kon plucked the note off and quickly read it. _‘Gone out? For the rest of the night?’_ It wasn’t often that they’d leave for the night…but Kon shrugged it off, placing the note on the counter before ambling over to the oven. He was pleased as he spotted the baking dishes resting there. That took care of lunch and dinner at least.

 

A loud thumping noise from upstairs immediately had him staring at the ceiling. He frowned and peered through the material to check for intruders but saw nothing. There was another noise, softer and from the staircase. He was out of the kitchen and a blink away from the stairs when he heard a familiar voice speak from the top, “Conner? Is that you?”

 

Kon blinked in pleasant surprise. He hadn’t expected Tim to be here! Tim had told him several weeks ago that he’d be busy on Valentines Day and that they wouldn’t be able to spend the holiday together. “Yeah, it’s me.” he answered back, coming to stand at the foot of the stairs.

 

He chokes on air when he catches sight of Tim. One hand is on the banister, the black Superboy shirt was dipping down enough on one side to reveal the smooth curve of his shoulder and he was wearing black thigh high stockings. Sheer, simple black stockings that outlined Tim’s legs in a sinful manner and…oh _God_ , he was wearing a garter belt to boot.

 

When Tim suddenly snaps his fingers under his nose, he starts and jerks back. Only to look down into Tim’s extremely amused but pleased face. “You’re early. I wasn’t expecting you back for another half an hour.”

 

“Took a short cut.” he replies on auto-pilot, eyes slipping to all that kissable skin being revealed by the large collar of his shirt. He darts his gaze back up to Tim at the soft contemplative humm he receives in reply.

 

“Why don’t you come upstairs.” Tim offers, gently patting Kon’s chest. “I’ve got your chocolate cake waiting for you.” He gives Kon a heated look through half lowered lashes as he murmurs, “And I could be persuaded to help you eat it too.”

 

Tim turns on his heel just as Kon’s brain grinds to a screeching halt at the mental images _that_ line gives him. Tim’s a few steps up before he turns around to look at Kon, “Arn’t you coming?”

 

“After you.” he manages to speak before he begins to follow Tim. And when he looks up, he misses the next step and falls flat on his face on the stairs. Which just serves to provide him with a better view of what made him stumble in the first place.

 

Tim jumps slightly and turns around to see what just happened and finds Kon staring up at him with wide eyes. “Are you okay?” he asked with concern, already coming back down to where Kon has fallen.

 

And all Kon can think to say is, “You’re not wearing any underwear.”

 

The blush that spreads over Tim’s cheeks is endearing and sexy at the same time as he stops to help Kon up.

 

He yelps and laughs when Kon suddenly swoops him up in his arms and flies them into his bedroom.


	2. Black Stockings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn.

He shivered lightly at the feel of Kon’s fingers tracing the edge of the elastic strap connecting the garter belt and the stockings. And then he shook his head, indicating that he was fine when Kon shot him a concerned look. With his hands on Kon’s shoulders, he sat in place as the larger boy adjusted himself on the bed.

 

Kon was reclining against the headboard with a few pillows propping him up. With his hands, he urged Tim to come closer to him. He noted the slight tremble in the thighs underneath his palms and the low heat burning behind those half mast eyes. He slipped his fingers underneath the elastic, rubbing the pale scarred skin as he watched Tim’s hands drop down to grab his shirt.

 

There was a pleased glint to his eyes as Tim watched him as he _slowly_ pulled off the only item he was wearing. Sorta. His eyes trailed up the expanse of revealed skin, not moving an inch from his place as Tim arched his back before fully taking off the black shirt. Kon’s eyes were momentarily locked on the twin pink peaks hovering before him but a small movement from in front of him made him look down.

 

And he felt a bit of drool gather in his mouth.

 

Tim was already hard and his cock twitched again underneath Kon’s rapt attention. He licked his lips, warm hands moving up to cup Tim’s bare ass and then applying a gentle pressure to pull him in closer. The smaller man braced himself as he leaned over, one hand on the headboard and the other on Kon’s shoulder. Which brought his hard cock right in front of Kon’s waiting lips.

 

The groan Tim let out as he suddenly licked up his length, made a jolt of pleasure shoot through him. Wanting to hear it again, he repeated the wet motion and only got a soft moan this time. He pulled back slightly, patting around the bed sheet for the tube of lubricant he had placed within his reach.

 

His eyes darted up lightening quick to see Tim as he opened the tube. His heart stammered for a moment as Tim licked his dry lips but returned to its fevered pace as dark lashes fluttered slightly at the sight of large fingers being coated with slick.

 

“Ready?”, Kon asked breathlessly. One hand holding his open as the other hand’s fingertips are running teasingly along Tim’s cleft. 

 

He had to bite down on his tongue to keep himself in control when Tim lightly thrust back into the wet fingers, his voice a hot murmur, “Do it.”

 

He ran a fingertip over the small puckered hole, feeling it twitch at the caress. He gently began to slide it in, expecting the token resistance but instead found none. Tim just hung his head low, panting softly as he took the wet finger in with a smoothness that made Kon’s brain whirl.

 

“You… _Shit_.” Kon swore as the second finger slipped in with ease. He looked up into Tim’s flushed face, eyes wide in surprise and lust, “You…before you came here?”

 

Tim’s eyes open slowly and they’re all pupil when he looked at Kon. “Mmm actually I did it after coming here.” his voice is low and husky as he slowly moved his hips back into Kon’s hand.

 

Kon can _hear_ his brain breaking into a thousand wonderful pieces as Tim continued, voice hitching as he added in a third finger. “R-right here in yo-ooooh-ur be-d. Nnnnn yeah.” He hung his head again, moaning softly as his hips relaxed into a slow rhythm. “Right there nnnnngh yeah.”

 

He had no trouble imagining it. Tim lying on his back on his bed, probably where he himself was situated. Those long, pale fingers moving slowly in and out of his hole, slick and dripping with lube. Concentration and lust warring on his face as he keeps his eyes closed and focuses on the pleasure. Moaning just a bit as he hits the right spot and quickly burying his face into a pillow as he teases the spot again. Hard cock dripping against his abs as he takes in a deep breath and moans out his name into the empty room.

 

“ _K-kon_.” The broken moan tore him out of his fantasy and he came face to face with Tim’s cock hovering right in front of him. Tim’s hips were jerking slightly as he begged, “Suck me, _please_. I need your mouth. I..I…” he trailed off, shaking his head from side to side with a whine. Never being one to ignore his lover’s pleas (unless he was in a deliberately teasing mood), Kon opened his mouth to accept Tim’s cock.

 

Tim sobbed in relief at the feeling, hips snapping back and forth between Kon’s fingers and his mouth. “Yes oh God yes right there like that” he babbled, curling over Kon’s body. All he could see was Tim, all he could feel was Tim, all he could taste was Tim and all he could smell was Tim. Kon was in Tim heaven right now. He moaned softly around Tim’s cock, taking in a much needed breath through his nostrils. His hand squeezes Tim’s ass cheek, slipping underneath the sexy black garter belt to grab more skin.

 

Clean sweat, musky, the faintest hint of cologne that Tim liked came in. It was a familiar smell - a heady combination that made his erection twitch inside his jeans. His fingers twisted, curling slightly before brushing hard against that particular bundle of nerves which made Tim twitch and jerk and come inside Kon’s mouth with a sudden gasp.

 

Kon swallowed down as much as he could, pulling back with a small pop as he rubs his mouth _all over_ Tim's cock. He closed his eyes when he felt a wet spurt landing on his cheek and he opened his eyes again. Tim's cock is still twitching in after pleasure, although that might be because he is still lazily thrusting in and out of Tim.

 

He kisses the flared crown in front of him, gentle as can be as he pulls his fingers out slowly. Tim is shivering and trembling badly, barely managing to hold himself up. Kon wipes his fingers clean on his t-shirt that's lying within reach, going back a second time when he wiped his cheek clean as best he could  and tugs Tim down to half straddle, half lie on top of him. Tim seems perfectly happy (and way too boneless) to argue when Kon draped him over his body.

 

 

Kon ran his fingers up and down Tim’s back, waiting for the shivers to stop and for Tim’s heartbeat to come back down. When he pulled back, his hands are half-way up Tim’s back and there he lets them stay. There is a softness to Tim’s eyes post-orgasm which always takes Kon’s breath away.

 

And the kiss which followed made him forget the fact that he even has lungs. It’s lazy and messy and a little on the wet side but he didn’t care because Tim’s whispering all sorts of confessions that he wouldn’t ever dare to in a louder voice. _‘Who needs air anyways’_ Kon thinks to himself as he gives Tim a deeper kiss, a more serious kiss.

 

He even ignored the ache in his pants (and Tim’s soft confused murmur) as he rearranged the boy to sit in his lap. Tim gave him a confused look, wriggling slightly in place as he asked, “Shouldn’t I…”

 

“Finish the cake before we get to round 2? Great idea.” Kon cut him off as he floated the plate and two forks over into his hand. Tim laughed as a fork hovered in front of him. He accepted the fork and before he could cut off a piece of the chocolate cake, he found Kon’s fork already hovering in front of his lips.

 

Kon waited for Tim to open his open before slipping the fork inside. He groans slightly as Tim makes a show of licking the icing off the fork. Waggling his fork threateningly at the boy in his lap, Kon warned Tim, “Keep that up and I’m gonna be eating the cake off you.”

 

Tim slid his arms around Kon’s neck, a small smear of chocolate on his lips as he whispered, “That sounds good for round 3.”

 

His eyebrows shoot up and he is quick to place the plate down before rolling over on the bed and kissing Tim senseless.


End file.
